The Tumblrverse
by Penman288
Summary: A little Shout-out to my favorite Tumblr's and the adress of my own. Rated for mild language and randomness.


Authors note: As one may notice, Tumblr has created a huge multiverse of different pony continuities. It's been hinted that they're all in the same Ponyville and it gave me an idea for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, the characters or Toys. I also do not own Tumblr, any of the Ask pony blogs except my own. Lastly, I do not in any light own Distort Sphere.

* * *

><p>After closing up shop for the day and a quick nap, I yawned and hopped out of his bed. Trotting over to a mirror, I took a look at myself. I was still a tan pony with a chocolate mane that looked a little too much like Caramel with a book cutie mark.<p>

"Feh, I'll see Rarity Prime for a make over. Maybe she'll even make me a fez." I muttered as I turned and left my house, the local book store.

Few ponies knew it but I, Pentail, had once been a human being, till I crossed a rift between world one to many times and wound up trapped in Equestria. Not that I mind. Equestria is a fun, beautiful world of love and peace. Still, things did get a little crazy, like when Discord came and turned the world upside down.

The thought of him made me stop for a second and sigh "Discord..."

Discord was an evil Draconequis, who caused havoc throughout the world. He was stopped, but around that time Pentail and Twilight noticed some, odd things happening. Like if you turned down just the right number of streets you'd end up at a Sugar-cube Corner that looks deserted. If you move closer you'll see Pinkie Pie, with her hair down and a small bit of blood on her cheek. Or if you go another way you'll end up in a place where some Ponies are human walking other ponies around as pets.

After a deal of searching, I found Discord, and his son Distort Sphere, and figured out that Discord Prime made sure that, in case he lost, chaos would still run rampant. So he broke the walls between dimensions and merged all Ponyville's into one.

So now, we've got at least three or four of each pony running around in some part or another but no one's noticed. That's good I guess, means no chance of the universe imploding or something like that. But to be safe I did mark some paths to different universes just to be sure I know where I am. So far, I've staked out four mane areas. I call them, Smutverse, Grimdark-verse, Futaverse and Cannonverse.

-Smut-

Smutverse is, as the title suggests, full of smut. It's rulled by Princess Molestia, a very naughty Luna, and everyone else is out to bone one another. Kinda fun after a bender with Berrypunch. Still not for those who are feint of heart.

-Grimdark-

Now the Grimdark verse is a very scarry place. Pinkamena Diane Pie went all cupcakes and is now serving pony's by the bakers dozen, with the help of Scootaloo and now Mrs. Cake. Scootaloo is a long story and Mrs. Cake, is a longer story still. On the bright side, Pinkamina also sells clothes! I got this really sweet suit with a cutiemark inspired inner pocket. Though, if I remember the tumblr right she turned Berry Punch into a hoody and...oh. Oh my. Right, soon as I get home, burn the suit, or at least clean it well.

But beside Pinkamina and her pack of homicidal maniacs, we've got a competition between two Twilight's. One's a sad, morose creature you want to hug and give a cookie. She's become litterally the last sane pony standing, trying desperately to get her friends back. The other Twilight is the one from when she couldn't find a lesson for friendship and snapped completely. She now is looking for friends and is using a demon to send her messages. All in all, fun!

Applejack sent Bigmac and Granny Smith to Appaloosa (I think) And boarded up Sweet Apple Acres. Due to her friends diving off the deep end, she's hit the bottle, hard. Seriously it's like Berry Punch MKII. Luckily she seems to be on good terms with Sane Twilight, but totaly hates Pinkie and Rarity.

Rarity, oh my Rarity. I'll admit, she's pretty hot. After a fight with Opalescence, she's now into S&M. While I'm not generally into that stuff, Rarity is gorgeous. She's got this, artistic flair that's just breath taking. I deffinitly don't mind calling her mommy when she asks.

Ehem, any way! Rainbow Dash is probably the least crazy of the bunch, only because I haven't seen fluttershy yet. Turns out since she's a cartoon, she's imune to death. She can die, but will come back. So she believes life is pointless and is having all the fun she can, and by that I mean death defying stunts, smashing property and ocassional sex with Rarity.

-Futa-

Futaverse is an odd little place, but still has a toung in cheek charm. It's inhabitants are either human or Ponies that act like dogs, trust me, it makes sense. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are a lesbian couple who adopted Futashy, who's Fluttershy, with a winky. Amazing Horse anyone? Still, slice of life-ish just following their lives and the lives of others, like Carrot-top and her pet Derpy, and Sunkist, the foal of Futashy and Derpy. Explicit at points but definitely a fun little place to check out.

-Cannon-

Cannonverse is the normal, everyday place you know and love. There maybe a few duplicate pony's running running around, but it's cool. Everone's fine and no one complains.

Still, kinda fun to see the differences you know? Buying clothes from Pinkamena, talking to all my friends. Heck, I went to the futa-verse and found myself. No really, I was walking Inkyhoof, an ink blue pony, in the park. It was surreal.

But yeah, that's Ponyville now. A jumbled mess of continuities and subverses. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see Rarity about my look and then meet Berry Punch and Romana for drinks. See you next time, peace.

* * *

><p>There, I explained all the different conitunities, and they're all right! But yeah, go check out the Tumblr's I suggested, they're fun to watch. Best thing is, I enjoyed this. I m ight have to right more about this again. O and for those wondering about my tumblr? It's pentaildottumblrdotcom, convert the dot into .s okay?<p> 


End file.
